Time to Say Goodbye
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: When Harry leaves alone to fight Voldemort, he has to tell Ginny goodbye. Will it be his last goodbye, or will he return?


A/N- Ok, so my friend told me that I do too many Harry/Hermione stories, and I should try doing more of a variety. So here we are, me doing my first Harry/Ginny story. I hope you enjoy, and I would like some feedback.

Time to Say Goodbye

_Harry silently crept into the kitchen at the Burrow, gripping his wand tightly in his right hand. Just as he was about the open the front door to leave, a voice spoke behind him making him jump. _

"_I'm coming with you." A pretty red haired girl said, holding a glass of water. _

"_Ginny, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep!" Harry whispered. Even though now it would be harder to leave, he was secretly relieved that he would have a chance to say goodbye. To kiss Ginny, to hold her in his arms one last time before he left. Harry knew he would probably not survive, and he felt guilty at the grief he would cause everyone, but he knew it couldn't be helped. _

"_I'm coming with you." Ginny repeated once more, ignoring him, and setting down her glass on the kitchen table._

_Harry looked at her, a tempted expression on his face. But then he gave himself a little shake. _

"_This is my task, and mine alone, Ginny. I won't risk the lives of everyone around me. This is between me and Voldemort." Harry replied gently, walking closer to Ginny and gently stroking her face._

"_You know he won't go alone. He'll have his Death Eaters there to help him!" Ginny argued, suddenly furious and frustrated at Harry's stubbornness and need to play hero._

"_I can take them." _

"_Not all of them. They will outnumber you, and make you weak so you-know-who can finish you off easily." Ginny almost screamed. _

"_Shh. Keep you're voice down before you wake the others." Harry placed a single finger on her lips. _

"_I'm going with you no matter what you say, so you might as well agree." Ginny said, whispering once more. _

"_I'm sorry for having to do this Ginny. Petricus Totalus!" Ginny froze and fell to the floor. She couldn't move or talk, but she silently screamed at Harry. _

"_If anything happens to me, if I don't make it, my only regret will be that you'll never know how much I love you, Ginny Weasley. You made what little time I had worth it. I'll never forget you." Harry was crying now, his body shaking with silent sobs. With a quick peck on her frozen lips and one last caress on her cheek he left into the night. When the spell had finally worn off, and Ginny could move again, she ran up to Hermione's room. When the door opened with a tired and annoyed looking Hermione standing there, Ginny fell to the floor and broke into sobs. _

That had been five years ago. Voldemort had been killed, but so had Harry. He had collapsed over Voldemort's dead body, weak from all the Cruciatus curses that had been thrown his way. Ginny would have killed herself if it hadn't been for the fact that she was pregnant with Harry's child. She now stood in front of Harry's gravestone.

_Harry James Potter_

_1980-1997_

_Beloved friend and hero. Savior of the wizarding world, and defeater of you-know-who. _

It read. It was a crude remainder of Harry's life. It should have told more about him. How brightly his eyes shone when he smiled or laughed, how loyal he was to his friends, how he would constantly run his fingers through his untamable hair. If Ginny had been in charge of what the stone read, she would need the biggest stone in the world. She would make the following generations understand how great Harry Potter really was.

Ginny sunk to her knees, not caring that the almost dead grass would stain her clothes, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry I failed you, Harry." _She thought. Ginny could feel a light tug on her robes.

"Can we go now Mummy?" A little girl asked impatiently. Ginny smiled sadly. Emilia Potter was the only thing that made her life worthwhile. She had Ginny's red hair, and Harry's green eyes and untamable curls. A perfect mixture of both her parents.

"All right, dear." Ginny got up, and laid a white lily on Harry's grave, and one each for Harry's parents, who laid to rest beside him, and took the dead one from last week away.

'_I'll be back again next week, my love." _

A/N- I know it was short and boring, but I despise Harry/Ginny, as you could probably tell. Again, please tell me what you think!


End file.
